Colmilos y bigotes
by CriXar
Summary: Una excursión escolar se convierte en un caos gracias a un súper villano más en París. Ladybug y Cat Noir están listos para saltar a la acción y recatar a todos, pero el maestro Fu interviene, convencido de que para esta misión no son los miraculous del gato negro y la mariquita los que se necesitan para salvar el día...
1. Chapter 1

La clase aún no comenzaba, pero sus deberes como presidenta de la clase habían obligado a Marinette a presentarse bastante antes de tiempo. Un viaje del curso se acercaba y había sido citada por la señorita Bustier para coordinar los detalles, ya que Mendeleiev, quien originalmente fuera la chaperona de dicho viaje, se encontraba... indispuesta después de todo el asunto de Kwami Buster. El museo del Luvre sería el destino, un recorrido por la historia de los distintos tipos de tecnología a lo largo de varias eras.

-De verdad no sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido, Tikki.- susurró Marinette a la kwami en su bolsa. Esperando a sus compañeros en el salón tras terminar la junta con su profesora, la chica aprovechó para conversar libremente con la criatura.

-Yo no sé que hubiera echo si no hubieras venido a nuestro rescate. Con uno, dos, tres o ningún miraculous, ¡eres una heroína, Marinette!- exclamó Tikki, haciendo sonreír a su portadora.

-Le pediré a Cat Noir que me permita un momento con Plagg un día de estos. Estoy segura de que unas palabra del maestro Fu le vendrán bien a ese kwami...- sugirió Marinette.

-Creo que Plagg ya ha aprendido su lección.- rió Tikki, recordando el desánimo de su contraparte destructiva en el contenedor de la villana. De repente, el sonido de la puerta del salón abrirse alertó a ambos. La kwami desapareció deprisa en el interior del bolso, mientras la chica pretendía llevar un rato entreteniéndose con su celular.

-Hola, Marinette!- saludó Adrien con alegría. Los ojos de la chica brillaron al verle.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué tal?- saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien. Hey, vaya locura ayer con Mendeleiev, ¿no?- comentó él tomando su lugar delante de ella.

-Sí, una locura...

-¿Viste la chica que ayudó a Ladybug y Cat Noir ayer? La nueva super heroína.- preguntó Adrien con interés en su respuesta.

-¿L-La chica ratón? Algo escuché de ella. Fue de gran ayuda, pero creo que era un poco torpe. Claro, no es que yo pueda hablar mucho de eso...- rió ella nerviosa.

-Yo no lo creo, me pareció asombrosa. ¡Creo que Ladybug hizo la elección correcta!

-¿Te parece?- preguntó ella con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Por supuesto! Los otros habrían estado perdidos sin ella.- añadió él con orgullo, atento a las miradas tiernas de su compañera.

-Supongo...

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien sea?

-Para nada... Yo, bueno, tengo entendido de que nadie debe saber quienes son los que están detrás de las máscaras. No creo que ella haya sido tan descuidada como para que alguien se enterara...

-Tienes razón, aunque yo por mi parte tengo curiosidad.

-Curioso como un gato...- comentó ella sin más, pensando en su curioso compañero y la única persona que "sabía" que ella había sido Multimouse.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó él con un poco de pánico, no queriendo ni considerar la idea de que él no haya sido el único de ellos que vio al otro alejarse de los demás cuando Kwami Buster apareció.

-Nada, no importa.- respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Un par de días más tarde se llevó a cabo la excursión del grupo al museo. Allí fueron guiados por uno de los encargados quien les revelada detalles y datos de las diferentes partes de la exposición. Desde la primitiva rueda hasta los elaborados portones gigantes de las antiguas ciudades, pasando por la era del vapor.

-...es así como muchos pensaban en aquella época que el vapor sería la mayor fuente de energía de la humanidad por muchos siglos por venir. Claro que actualmente estamos muy lejos de habernos quedado así.- bromeó el guía. Todos lo jóvenes rieron.

-Muchos se burlan, sin saber que estaríamos mejor así...- murmuró molesto el anciano conserje que trapeaba cerca de allí.

-Disculpen...- dijo el encargado del tour con una apenada sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia el empleado de limpieza.- Señor, por favor. Es la cuarta vez esta semana. El director el museo de lo ha dicho, apreciamos que todos en el staff aprecien la historia, pero es necesario que nos de nuestro espacio cuando estamos con un grupo. ¿Debe siempre interrumpir?

-Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hablan. Estos niños y su tecnología táctil... ¡El vapor es la respuesta! La energía que debería impulsar nuestro futuro.- aseguró el conserje, tomando en sus manos el prototipo del motor de un autómata que en teoría debería de haber funcionado con aquella tecnología.

-Ok, es suficiente. Voy a llamar a seguridad. Ellos lo llevarán con el director, esto es demasiado.- indicó ya frustrado el joven guía. Asustado, puesto que se le informó previamente que un incidente más sería motivo de despido, el conserje huyó de allí hacia otra sala ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.- ¡Hey! No puedes tomar piezas de las exhibiciones. ¡Seguridad!

El grupo entero de colegiales observó como un equipo de guardias del lugar eran enviados tras el anciano. No podían evitar sentirse un poco mal por el pobre hombre, pero era lo que debía hacerse.

-Les pido una disculpa en nombre del museo. El compañero de limpieza es... aficionado a la temática, pero su pasión puede llevarlo a hacer locuras a veces. Les aseguro que no representa ningún peligro. Los guardias lo detendrán en un momento. Por favor, síganme a la siguiente sala.

Los estudiantes intentaron dejar atrás el incidente y continuó la visita. Todos ignoraba por completo al pequeño insecto alado de color púrpura que se coló por uno de los conductos de ventilación, con un objetivo en mente.

-Steam Warrior, soy Hawk Moth...

...

-¿Crees que Ladybug haya sido un científico en otra época?- preguntó Alya con curiosidad a su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, piénsalo. Cat Noir representa la destrucción, ¿no? Ella la creación. Ya sabes... Crear, inventos, ciencia...

-La ciencia se basa en cosas que pueden explicarse, Alya. Personalmente, no he encontrado nada que explique los poderes de los dos. Dudo que lo que sea que hagan sus portadores, esté relacionado con ciencia.- comentó Max.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Has escuchado de la hipótesis? ¡Sólo es una idea!- alegó la chica.

-¡Esa no es la definición de una hipótesis! No es una simple idea. Debes tener más argumentos que la relación con la palabra "creación".- Marinette no pudo evitar comenzar a reír por la discusión. Era cómico como cada uno se aferraba a su idea.

Mas ambas partes guardaron silencio al escucharse un fuerte estruendo en una sala de exhibición vecina. La pared que la separaba de la que se encontraban en el momento fue derribado, dando paso a la revelación de un nuevo super villano.

Un enorme autómata cubierto de arriba a abajo con engranes, resortes, tornillos y toda clase de piezas, que contaba con varios tubos de escape de los cuales emergían grandes cantidades de vapor.

-¡Yo soy Steam Warrior! ¿No creen que el vapor sea una tecnología fiable? ¡Pues convertiré a toda la ciudad en una auténtica obra maestra victoriana y verán como nuestros antepasados se equivocaron al abandonar la maravilla del vapor!

Haciendo alarde de sus poderes, arremetió el rayo que emergía de su pecho contra uno de los turistas cercanos, cambiando su atuendo por completo y la moderna cámara que llevaba en lo que en la dichosa época era una maravilla para capturar imágenes, con su trípode incluído.

El pánico se apoderó al instante de todos en el lugar, excepto de dos jóvenes que sabían exactamente lo que debían hacer. Ladybug y Cat Noir hicieron pronto su aparición en el sitio, colocándose cara a cara ante el gigante de metal.

-Protectores de París, ustedes no podrán detener el progreso. ¡Denme sus...!

-...Miraculis. Sí, sí. Lo sabemos, Rayos, ¿es que los lacayos de Hawk Moth no saben decir otra cosa? Vamos, amigo. Como villano, tú debes tener tus propias metas personales, tus aspiraciones, tus propios sueños que seguir.- se burló Cat Noir.

-Quiero mostrarle al mundo el poder de la tecnología de vapor y ustedes dos no van a detenerme con sus tonterías.- exclamó Steam Warrior antes de arremeter contra los dos.

-Tus juegos siempre nos meten en problemas, gatito. Déjamelo a mí.- rió Ladybug mientras juntos corrían lejos del villano esquivando sus disparos.- Los rayos salen de su pecho. Ese enorme motor allí debe ser lo que contiene al akuma.

-Y la forma en la que vamos a llegar hasta él sin terminar luciendo unos precioso trajes de la época victoriana es...- preguntó su compañero.

-Con un poco de suerte.- respondió la chica guiñando un ojo.- ¡Lucky charm!- En sus manos se depositó nada más ni nada menos que un moteado busto del Faraón Ramsés que ambos observaron con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué presiento que esa no es una señal de que nos ayudarán los dioses, sino de que estás por dejarme solo para huir a la sección de Egipto del museo...?- comentó el héroe.

-Porque tienes toda la razón.- respondió Ladybug dando un toque a la punta de su nariz.- Vuelvo en un momento.

El chico vio a su compañera desaparecer de su vista. Entonces sacó su vara y se dispuso a colocarse en posición para salir a la batalla por sí mismo hasta su regreso, cuando una familiar voz llamó su atención.

-¡Cat Noir!- Al voltear, el héroe vio con sorpresa a nada y nada menos que al kwami de la tortuga dirigirse hacia él con un familiar objeto en las manos.

-Wayzz, ¿qué sucede?

-El maestro me ha enviado. Para esta misión cree prudente que Cat Noir se retire del campo de batalla.- Fue entonces cuando Adrien puso sus ojos en lo que cargaba.

-¿Y quiere que su lugar lo tome... ¡Aspik!?

**_Wwiiii... otro fic..._**

**_Llevo tiempo sin escribir cositas así. Siempre hay ideas, pero da flojeraaaaa redactar..._**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿Multimouse?! Pero maestro, sólo Ladybug puede purificar el akuma.- exclamó la muchacha confundida y nerviosa.

-Y Ladybug hará su aparición en el momento adecuado. Pero en esta misión, necesitaremos algo diferente.- afirmó el maestro, haciéndole entrega del collar rosa.

-¿Y que hay de Cat Noir? ¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando aparezca alguien diferente de nuevo en mi lugar? No creo que esto salga bien. Marinette no podía dejar de preocuparse. Tantas cosas que podrían salir mal.

-Siempre sabes que hacer, joven Ladybug, pero en esta ocasión deberás confiar nuevamente de manera ciega en que esta elección de miraculous es adecuada para la ocasión.- explicó Fu con total serenidad.- He analizado bien lo que sucede allá afuera y estoy seguro de que puedes obtener el triunfo, pero con un miraculous diferente. No te preocupes.¡Buena suerte!

Dudosa, la joven miraba el miraculous con recelo al momento que el maestro se retiraba a un lugar apartado. Dio un último vistazo a sus espaldas para ver a su mentor desaparecer en las sombras. Nunca se había equivocado con un consejo. Tan sólo esperaba que aquella no fuera la primera vez...

Los ruidos resultantes de los ataques del nuevo villanos hacían eco entre las paredes de la edificación, acompañados de los gritos de los turistas aterrados. Marinette estaba más que lista para saltar a la acción, pero no se sentía completamente segura de hacerlo utilizando un miraculous diferente apesar de que el suyo se encontraba completamente a su disposición. Su habitual kwami colocó sus manitas sobre el dije del artefacto.

-Confía en el maestro, Marinette. Si él cree que Multimouse es la respuesta ahora, debe haber una buena razón. Confía en su instinto.

La muchacha asintió aún con duda en su mirada y colgó el pendiente al rededor de su cuello, invocando a su kwami.

-Saludos de nuevo, Marinette. ¡Me alegra verte!

-Y a mi me alegra verte a ti, Millo.- respondió la joven con una tierna sonrisa. Tikki saludó brevemente a su compañero antes de apartarse para dejar trabajar al nuevo dúo temporal.

-Lamento que el maestro Fu te pidiera esto tan de repente. Sé que estás acostumbrada a Tikki para situaciones así y que preferirías luchar con ella.- explicó la criaturita.- Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta misión sea un éxito.- Conmovida, la muchacha acarició la cabecita del keami.

-Juntos seremos un gran equipo hoy, Millo. De eso no tengo duda.

Marinette corrió fuera de la exhibición en busca del mejor lugar para transformarse. El lugar era ya un caos. Las luces del sitio habían sido reemplazadas por elegantes lámparas, de cada rincón se podía ver emerger vapor en distintas cantidades y ya la mitad de los presentes en el museo vestían extravagantes vestimentas victorianas.

No se veía rastro del villano cerca de allí, de manera que la chica pudo moverse con algo de libertad. Encontró una esquina segura lejos de la vista del público y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella, sin notar hasta unos pocos instantes antes de llegar que ya estaba ocupada por alguien conocido...

-¿Marinette...?- exclamó un alertado rubio con la mirada de un niño que acaban de pillar haciendo una travesura, siendo este el miraculous en su mano y el kwami de serpiente flotando a su lado. Los ojos azules de su compañera de abrieron de par en par en sorpresa.

-A-A-A... ¡Adrien!- No había nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir o hacer para convencer al otro de que lo que veían no era lo que sucedía. Dos kwamis, dos miraculous y dos chicos buscando ocultarse del resto.

-Ese es... un bonito collar...- aseguró Adrien con una sonrisa incómoda señalando la joya en el cuello de la chica. Esta se sonrojó.

-S-Sí, bueno... creo que no hay mucho que explicar aquí. ¿Sabes como Ladybug y Cat Noir a veces necesitan una ayuda extra en algunas misiones?- tartamudeó ella en busca de encontrar las palabras correctas.- Creo que hoy nos tocó a nosotros.

-Lo sé. Mi l... Ejem, Ladybug me entregó esto.- dijo el chico mostrando el brazalete de la serpiente. Marinette lo observó incrédula. Ella no le hizo entrega de ese miraculous, no ese día al menos. Mas tuvo que detener su lengua para evitar meterse en problemas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es asombroso! Cat Noir me entregó mi miraculous. Creo que seremos compañeros super héroes hoy.- respondió sonriente. Adrien quedó tan confundido como ella, pero era el mismo caso. No había forma de que pudiera contradecirle sin exponerse.

-Siempre he pensado que ese gato tiene buenos gustos.- aseguró él. La chica sintió su corazón dar un brinco.- Es una locura. Nosotros, super héroes, ¡será asombroso! Seremos una gran pareja.

-Una pareja...- dijo la chica por lo bajo, comenzando a dejar su imaginación desviarse.- Es decir, ¡lo sé! Sólo espero no arruinarlo todo.- rió Marinette.

-Lo harás genial, estoy seguro. Y si algo sucede, correré en tu rescate. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Puedes correr a mi rescate todas las veces que quieras...- murmuró ella con ilusión.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Eh, no, no... Yo... ¡Que podemos comenzar cuando quieras!- exclamó en voz alta la apenada joven. Su compañero sonrió.

-No se diga más. ¿Estás lista?- Marinette asintió.

-Millo...

-Sass...

**_¡Wiii!_**

**_Se pone pilas a escribir... se queda sin internet..._**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Ladybug! ¡Cat Noir! ¡¿Dónde están?!- gritó furioso el villano.- ¡Ambos tienen algo que necesito!

-Los héroes de París no se encuentran disponibles. Por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono.- respondió alguien. Su voz hizo eco en el lugar y todas las miradas se dirigieron a un par de figuras en lo alto de las escaleras, en donde el dúo estaba listo para atacar.

-Tienes una lengua muy larga, serpiente. ¿Dónde están el gato pulgoso y el insecto?- preguntó Steam Warrior.

-Tendrás que conformarte con Aspik y Multimouse.- respondió la chica con orgullo.

-Y ustedes tendrán que conformarse con ser convertidos en un enredo de engranes.- exclamó el enorme sujeto antes de comenzar a disparar hacia ellos. Con una ágil pirueta, el héroe esquivó rápidamente hacia la derecha, mientras que su compañera tomó el lado puesto.

Aún en diferentes trajes, ambos se sincronizaban con la misma eficiencia se siempre. No hacían falta palabras para ponerse de acuerdo en sus movimientos.

Aspik corrió hacia él buscando tirar de uno de los resortes que colgaban de su brazo, mas su estrategia salió mal y por poco es capturado por este. Fue un tirón desde su pierna que fue salvado por Multimouse, quien utilizó su cola como solía utilizar su yoyo.

-Gracias.- dijo el joven mientras ambos corrían a ocultarse.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Sus disparos vienen desde el frente.- notó la chica observando desde el escondite que habían hallado tras una de las enormes estatuas de la exhibición romana.

-Sí, de su pecho.- añadió él, situándose tras ella para observar desde el mismo punto. La chica notó al momento la cercanía y se tensó.

-De allí debe venir su poder. El ak... eh, esa mariposa púrpura que suele atrapar Ladybug...- mencionó Multimouse, pretendiendo no saber mucho del asunto.- Hay que llegar a ese punto y liberarla.- Lentamente se alejó de su compañero intentando concentrarse en la misión.

-Mi Miraculous tiene el poder de devolver el tiempo. Si algo sale mal, te lo diré para que intentemos algo diferente.- explicó Aspik poniendo en marcha el conteo en su brazalete.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Puedo encongerme y miltiplicarme. Estoy segura de que una horda de ratones podrán llegar a él fácilmente. Necesito que le distraigas.

-Considéralo hecho.- Ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Multimouse hacia una esquina apartada y Aspik directo hacia el villano.- ¡Hey, hombre de lata!- llamó el chico. El sujeto volteó.

-¿Estás listo para quedarte sin escamas?- preguntó Stream Warrior con un tono amenazante listo para convertirlo en parte de la exhibición de antiguedades que tenía a su alrededor.

Corriendo en zig zag el héroe esquivaba los rayos lanzados a su persona. Se acercó hasta el sujeto y se deslizó debajo de este. La idea era sujetarlo por detrás para que no tuviera acceso a su compañera cuando esta llegara de frente. Tras el villano, saltó a hombro.

-Tanto armatoste parece volverte un poco lento. ¿Puedes siquiera alcanzar tu cabeza con esos brazos de lata?- retó el chico. Furioso Steam Warrior levantó ambas manos para atrapar al escurridizo chico. Este le esquivó y logró guiar sus manos a su cabeza.

Una vez allí, Aspik tomó uno de los resortes que sobresalían de esta y sujetó ambas juntas tras su nuca. Volteó preocupado en la dirección a la que había corrido su amiga preocupado porque aún no hacía su aparición, mas se tranquilizó al ver a un montón de pequeños puntos grises hacia ellos.

El pequeño grupo se dividió en dos partes y comenzó a subir por cada una de sus piernas. A su paso comenzaron a tirar de cables y tornillos, buscando debilitarle. Tuercas y más piezas pequeñas comenzaron a caer al suelo.

-Parece que tenemos una plaga en el museo...- bromeó para fastidiar a su oponente. Las pequeñas réplicas de Multimouse comenzaron a trepar por el enorme villano de metal, haciendo que este comenzara a sacudirse intentando tumbarlas.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Aléjense, pequeñas pestes!- gruñó con ira. Cada vez se le complicaba más al chico mantenerlo sujeto y evitar que el forcejeo dificultara el paso de la chica. Finalmente una de sus manos logró liberarse y de un sólo golpe lanzó lejos a una gran parte de las criaturas. Con su otra mano, la cuál aún seguía sujeta por Aspik, le lanzó a él lejos, estrellándolo contra un enorme jarrón.

-¡No!- El héroe vio desesperado a su amiga ser herida y sin pensarlo puso a trabajar su miraculous para dar paso al primer salto atrás en el tiempo. En un segundo tenía a su compañera en una pieza frente a él explicando el plan.

-... y multiplicarme. Estoy segura de que...

-¡No!- le interrumpió.- Salió mal, terriblemente mal.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Separarte y atacar de frente fue una mala idea. Hay que hacer algo más. Lo tomaste por sorpresa al inicio, pero pudo defenderse rápidamente.- Multimouse se lo pensó por un momento.

-Tal vez por detrás. Si repetimos el plan, puedes llevar una de mis réplicas contigo hasta arriba. El resto lo distraerán y tu lo detendrás mientras ella ingresa desde el hombro.

-Pero Mar... eh, Multimouse, No sabemos dónde está Ladybug, su Lucky Charm no podrá ayudarte hasta que aparezca.- explicó Aspik.- Si por distraerle, una de tus réplicas salen heridas... ¿no te harán daño a ti?

-Supongo que sólo hay una manera de saberlo...

**_Helou..._**

**_Que difícil es mantener la disciplina de actualizar constantemente en un fandom medio en coma..._**


	4. Chapter 4

-Última oportunidad...- murmuró Aspik. Ambos jóvenes observaron desesperanzados como el miraculous de la serpiente sólo tenía un salto más antes de quedarse sin energía.

-Lo hemos intentado todo...- dijo Multimouse.- Le he atacado de frente, por la espalda, lateral, ¡incluso desde arriba!

-Siempre te atrapa, quizás deberíamos intentarlo sin que te dividas.

-Pero ese es mi poder. Se supone que el maest... Eh, que a Cat Noir le encomendaron entregarme el miraculous del ratón porque sus poderes nos ayudarían con este villano.- explicó ella.

-Debe haber alguna manera... ¡Un segundo! Has dicho que lo has intentado de todos los ángulos posibles.- exclamó Aspik.

-¿No lo hemos hecho?

-No, lo has hecho TÚ...

Tan sólo les restaban algunos instantes para hacerse con el miraculous del villano. Era ahora o nunca. Una vez más, la horda de pequeñas Multimouses corrieron hacia Steam Warrior. Silenciosa y lentamente, como lo habían intentado en la ocasión anterior a esa, comenzaron a subir poco a poco sobre él.

Parecía que realmente el villano no se percataba de esto si no llamaban su atención, pues sus piezas metálicas no poseían tacto. Dentro de su pecho, dos de las criaturas comenzaron a desconectar los cables de su rayo.

-¡París será una ciudad gloriosa otra vez! ¡Justo como jamás debió dejar de serlo!- gritaba el sujeto disparando en todas direcciones sin control. Mas cuando intentó convertir una de las bombillas de la sala en un candelabro, sus disparos no emergieron.- ¿Pero qué...?

-Estamos presentando problemas técnicos. Disculpe la molestia.- dijo una sonriente Multimouse apareciendo de pronto frente a sus narices, sorprendiéndole. Steam Warrior miró hacia abajo y se percató del resto de ellas.

-¡Pequeñas pestes!- exclamó furioso, tomando a la que tenía en su rostro con fuerza en su mano.- Ni con un batallón completo de ustedes podrán derrotarme. Jamás podrás tomar mi poderoso rayo.

-He ahí el detalle. Ese no era mi trabajo, sólo distraerte.- dijo burlescamente la chica. Apenas tuvo tiempo el villano de voltear cuando le fue propinado un fuerte golpe en el rostro que desprendió su cabeza robótica, gracias al trabajo previo de otras dos de las réplicas. El triunfante chico serpiente sonrió con orgullo situado en su hombro.

El cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, amenazando con caer. Todas las pequeñas copias de la chica comenzaron a correr hacia le que estaba sujeta en la mano, formando finalmente a la heroína completa. Aspik la liberó de los dedos hidráulicos y la tomó en brazos para saltar con ella lejos de lo que sería una fuerte caída.

Al aterrizar con seguridad en el suelo, Multimouse miró fijamente al héroe, decidiendo que definitivamente el traje quedaba bien en él. Este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa al percatarse de que era observado.

-Buen trabajo con esos cables.- felicitó él colocándola en el suelo con cuidado.

-Buen cuerpo... ¡Es decir! Buen golpe.- respondió ella, sonrojada por completo.

-Si los dos han terminado de coquetear, pueden in preparándose para recibir la paliza de sus vidas, niños.- gruñó Steam Warrior al momento que desde su cuerpo su mano se acercaba a su cabeza para ponerla de nuevo en su lugar.

-Oh, no. Eso no.- advirtió Multimouse dando un paso adelante para zafar sin problema el artefacto en su pecho.

-Será mejor que le entreguemos eso a Ladybug. No queríamos un akuma suelto en el museo de nuevo.- sugirió Aspik.

-Completamente de acuerdo.- dijo ella. Sus miraculous comenzaron a sonar al únisono. Su tiempo como héroes se acababa.- Hay que dejarlo lejos de su alcance.

-Colócalo allí.- propuso el chico sañalando a una estatua con sus manos extendidas.- No creo que llegue tan alto...

La joven hizo lo instruído y ambos dejaron el salón, pensando que lo mejor era regresar rápidamente como sus otros alter egos antes de que el villano se pudiera en pie de de nuevo y recuperara el objeto con el akuma.

-Yo, eh, creo que será mejor separarnos. No quisiéramos quedar expuestos.- comentó Multimmouse.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos con los demás.- respondió él sin objeciones.

Mientras tanto en el centro del salón de exhibiciones, Steam Warrior luchaba por alcanzar su cabeza y recuperar su rayo. Era difícil coordinar los movimientos de su cuerpo con su cabeza en una perspectiva completamente diferente. Finalmente su mano izquierda logró alcanzar el costado de su cabeza.

-¡Eso es! Esto no ha acabado aún...- dijo con una sonrisa. Tiró de esta y consiguió ponerse de pie.- Nadie podrá derrotar para siempre a Steam Warrior.- exclamó triunfante colocando la pieza deslocada en su lugar.

-No apostaría por eso...- mencionó alguien tras él, segundos antes de que una cuerda negra atrapara su cabeza y le fuera arrebatada. El villano se percató de que era sujetado por nada más ni nada menos que Ladybug. Invocando su Lucky Charm, obtuvo un pequeño llavero en forma de mariquita.- ¿Tenías algo en mente?- preguntó ella retándole.

-Nah, creo que no es más que un cabeza hueca...- aseguró su compañero gatuno, a quien pudieron divisar a un lado de la estatua en la que habían dejado su rayo con este en sus garras.- ¡Cataclismo!

Ladybug lanzó la cabeza a su dueño, quien volvió a su estado original una vez que el artefacto fue reducido a cenizas y la oscura mariposa escapó.

-Terminemos con esto.- dijo la heroína capturándola con su yoyo.

-Parece que alguien ha hecho el trabajo sucio por nosotros, mi lady.- comentó el chico fingiendo sorpresa al ver todo el caos a su alrededor. La chica asintió antes de lanzar el llavero al aire.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- exclamó invocando su poder.- Pero tienes que admitir que esos dos han hecho un gran trabajo.- añadió.

-¿Los has visto?- preguntó confundido el chico.- ¿Por qué no los ayudaste?

-Yo... El maestro Fu me pidió que no interviniera.- explicó ella.- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que no los ayudé? ¿Los viste también? Pudiste apoyarles tú...

-Mismas instrucciones del maestro...- respondió Cat Noir con una risa nerviosa.- Dime, ¿qué te pareció ese tal Aspik?

-No tendría problemas con que él tomara tu lugar alguna vez...- admitió ella con una mirada de amor.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó el chico con ilusión, cayendo en cuenta poco después.- ¡Oye! Espera un segundo...

-¡Ups! Mi miraculous se queda sin energía. ¡Nos vemos luego, Cat Noir!- se despidió la muchacha entre risas. Su compañero negó con la cabeza y la imitó.

-Todos en una fila, sin empujar...- pidió la señorita Mendeleiev a su grupo de estudiantes una vez que fueron reunidos y todo volvió a la normalidad. El autobus esperaba por ellos. Marinette tomó asiento de lado de la ventanilla, observando el museo por fuera. Aquel día había sido una auténtica locura sin duda.

-Espero que no esté ocupado...- mencionó Adrien tomando el asiento a su lado. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-N-No, no lo está...- aseguró. El chico le sonrió con complicidad y se su mochila asomó con discreción la caja de miraculous.

-Debo verme más tarde para devolverla a Cat Noir...- murmuró. Ella le enseñó la suya igual.

-Y yo a Ladybug...- respondió. Los dos rieron un poco.- ¿Sabes? En realidad ha sido genial esto de ser super héroes. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que nos ha faltado algo.- aseguró él. Marinette le miró con confusión hasta que este levantó su puño en su dirección. Por supuesto, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

-¡Ganamos!

**_Y con esto terminamos por acá. Estuvo muy cortito, pero era más que todo para sacarme el antojo de escribir de los dos en este modo. Tengo más ideas y pronto verán más historias por mi parte. _**


End file.
